The story of Matlingsworth
by dreamforever437
Summary: After the incident on wild west night will Maya and Miles ever get back together? If they do what will Zig do to stop their love story. Would Maya and Miles be able to go through the obstacles that is thrown at them? Find it all out in The story of Matlingsworth
1. A good day

**I'M new at writing fanfictions so leave a comment/review below so I can fix my errors and improve. This story takes place after Degrassi season 13 episode 30 sparks fly part 2. Miles/Maya 3 !**

Maya woke up in the morning feeling like it was going to be a good day. She opened her blinds and saw a big array of sunshine. Once she opened the window she heard some birds chirping, smiling she got up and took a shower. Then she hopped into her light blue shorts, short sleeve button down white shirt tucked in and a bow belt. Finally she began to curl her hair and brushed through it to make it wavy. Maya _Thought_ that this day would be good, that is until Zig walked in. "you okay Maymat?" asked Zig. Smiling Maya said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Her smile faded once she remembered the events of yesterday. Miles pointing a gun at Zig, Maya realizing that miles scares her, her breaking up with Miles, all those memories of yesterday drifting back into her head. Worst of all Maya knew she would have to confront Miles at school today. She forgot about the thought of today being a good day and replaced it with today being horrible.

Maya walked to school and happily saw no Miles. Meanwhile… Miles knew he had to talk to Maya but decided that he should give her some time to think. The day went by pretty well for Maya because she didn't have to confront Miles today. Well... that is until fifth period.

"Okay class you will be assigned a new project today", announced Mrs. Baron. "uhhhhhh" groaned the class. "The project is on getting to know your partner and making a documentary on what you learned about them." explained the teacher. "Yes!" was heard along the class. "I have already chosen your partners" mentioned Mrs. Baron. Sad groans could be heard from the students along the classroom. Maya looked up at the smart board to see who was her partner and frowned when she saw Miles' name next to hers.

It was already the end of school once the last bell rang. Maya was just about to walk through the doors of Degrassi when someone pulled her into the janitor's closet. What made Maya very angry was the fact that it was Miles. "What do you want Miles?" Maya asked obviously angry. "I just wanted to know when you want to work on Mrs. Baron's Project." said Miles. Just then Maya got a text from Zig:

_I'm going to spend today and the night at Tiny's house to work on the project Mrs. Baron assigned._

"We can work on it now, at my house." stated Maya. Miles agreed and the both of them walked to Maya's house. Once Miles and Maya got to their destination they began asking each other the boring questions which they were assigned on their rubric. They continued this until Miles decided to ask his own question.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"That question is not on the rubric, Miles" said Maya trying to avoid that topic.

"I know it's not Maya but I really need to know." Miles said desperately.

"Miles you scare me. When you jumped into that pool just to get your father angry, when you were pretty much using Zoey in Paris, and when you made Tristen feel bad just because she was gay, it scared me. I just can't be with a guy who scares me. Not again. And next thing you know you're pointing a gun up at Zig for no reason! I just can't be with you when you do that!

"Can't I just tell you what really happened that day?" asked Miles once he realized that Maya didn't know the real story.

"Fine" Maya said giving in.

Miles began to explain to Maya how the gun was a toy and how he was trying to scare Zig with it so he would leave him alone. Miles explained EVERYTHING to Maya. Maya felt bad that she didn't bother to listen to Mile's story before.

"I'm so sorry miles", Maya apologized

"It's okay", said Miles.

They both started to lean in and their lips met. First it was a soft passionate kiss but Miles (who has WAY more experience in kissing then Maya) deepened the kiss. It became VERY heated. When Miles began kissing Maya's neck she tried her best to hold in her moans of pleasure. That is until he found her soft spot right below her jaw. He began to suck and nibble at that spot while Maya was groaning. Miles then ripped off Maya's shirt. Maya was wearing a sexy red lace bra which caused miles to admire for a moment.

Maya took this moment to flip them over so she was holding Miles against the wall she began kissing his neck but he didn't bother to hold in his moans which caused Maya to smile. She began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest.

Miles quickly grabs Maya and throws her on the bed and starts kissing her stomach area. Maya didn't hold in her moans. Miles kept going lower until he reached a small spot right below Maya's belly button. "Oh god" Miles heard Maya mutter quietly. A smirk crept along his face. Miles began to suck HARD on that spot. "Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles" Maya moaned in pleasure. "I want more, I NEED more Miles" Maya whispered in Mile's ear. That's what turned him on. He sucked harder and even began to nibble. He started pulling down Maya's shorts. He stared at Maya. She was only in her red lace bra and panties.

Maya began to wrap her legs around Miles and she flipped them over so she was on top again. She began to unbuckle Miles' belt. She kept saying some sexy/dirty things to Miles. When Maya began to pull Miles' pants down she asked Miles, "How long?" Miles was confused then he realized what she meant. He Hardened. Miles was only wearing boxers. Maya began rubbing Miles' manly part and he moaned in pleasure. While Maya was doing this Miles began to stand up he held Maya by her legs and pushed her against the wall. Miles began sucking Maya's soft spot on her neck making her moan. Maya started rubbing Miles' man part ever harder causing him to moan and totally turned him on. Miles ripped off Maya's bra and began squeezing her breasts, not taking his mouth off of her neck. This caused Maya to moan REALLY loud.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles. Oh fuck! MILES give it to me. She began to scream in pleasure. Good thing they were alone at home. Then they here Mrs. Matlin's car. Both of them groan and begin to put on their clothes. Miles then kissed Maya goodbye and left through the window.

That night before she fell asleep she couldn't help but think that it really was a good day


	2. Its not over

**I hope I'll attract more readers. Please review! Just so you know these next few chapters might seem like a Zig/Maya story, but trust me it's not. I'm Matlingsworth all the way people! I hope you like this story! LOVE FANFICTION!**

Maya's POV

Today is going to be amazing! I'm so happy me and Miles got back together but I just can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something. I just shook it off and started to get ready for school. I put on a flowery pink, white, and purple crop top, a short purple skirt, a white jean jacket and purple flats.

( . )

I did my hair and even put a little bit of make up on. As I began walking down stairs to the kitchen I began to think about what I was thinking earlier. "What was I forgetting?" As I was thinking about this Zig walked into the kitchen and my question was answered as my smile left my face. Zig. How can this one person ruin all this happiness? That's easy, Zig really likes me. If anything stands in the middle of me and Miles, it's definitely him.

_PAGE BREAK_

I finally got to school. Who knew that I would ever be so happy to get to school? I made the stupid mistake of sitting in the backseat of my mom's car, next to Zig. When we were driving Zig put his hand on my knee. "So now that you and Miles are over maybe we can have some fun in your bedroom sometime." Zig whispered in my ear as his hand started going upward. I wanted to scream at him, slap him, or hurt him in any way but I couldn't because my mom was in the car and we both would be in trouble.

Thankfully we got to school. I ran out of the car without even saying goodbye to my mom. I started running into the school searching everywhere for Miles. I finally found him in an empty hallway. I ran up to Miles and hugged him, thinking that I was totally safe when in his arms.

"What's wrong Maya?" asked Miles concerned.

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly. I didn't want to meet Miles' eyes so I just looked down.

Miles brought my chin up so I was looking straight into his eyes. Into his deep, green, beautiful mesmerizing eyes. "Did Zig hurt you?" asked Miles even more concerned than before.

I kept quiet. "What did he do to you?" Miles asked me very quietly with his voice breaking.

I couldn't stand looking into his eyes and not telling him anything. I spilled.

Once I told him everything he didn't look too happy. He just stood up and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" I asked Miles with concern.

"I'm going to find Zig and kill him" Miles said angrily.

"But remember, Zig can't know about us."

Miles stopped walking, took my hands and looked me in the eye. Quietly Miles said, "Even if we are not together no one can ever touch you when you don't want them to."

As much as I love Miles I didn't want him to start a fight with Zig. I needed to distract him. But how? I came up with a great idea. I put my lips on his and kissed him passionately. I knew that it had worked once he began to kiss back. In between kisses I managed to say, "lets…. Not…..have…..you….and Zig…fight." "mmmhhhmm" I heard Miles say into the kiss. The kiss kept going until it was a heated make out session with his lips on my neck, my legs around his waist, and my back against the lockers. I didn't want to make too much noise because we were at school so I held some moans and sighs in but sometimes they just escaped.

Zig's POV

In the car I was hitting on Maya. I think she even liked it. She didn't scream or slap me and I think I even heard her sigh when my hand was going up. Hey, if miles can make out with her and give her a hicky I think I can have fun with her too.

When we got to the school for some reason she just started running. I didn't really care so I started looking for Tiny. I found him near his locker smoking a cigarette while no one was looking.

"Hey Tiny", I greeted him.

"What up my man?" Tiny said giving me a bro hug.

"I just hit on Maya in the car and she totally loved it!" I said.

"Damn man, she's hot, I'd like to see HER in a bikini." Tiny said grinning.

"Yeah maybe we can take turns sleeping with her soon" I told him quietly

We continued talking about Maya until Grace texted me.

_Meet me at the rubber room hallway_.

I was walking there until I remembered a quick short cut so I took another hallway. I heard a large bang so I turned around. I saw Miles pushing Maya against some lockers and them having a full on make out session. I knew that I had competition.

_PAGE BREAK_

Maya's POV

Sixth period is about to be over. For some reason I don't think that this is a really good class anymore. Miles isn't here with me but guess who is? Yes, Zig! Sure I love art class but it gets kind of hard to focus on art when Zig is giving me seductive glances.

The bell rang and I began to slowly pack my stuff. As everyone was already walking out of the class about to go home I was putting my last two binders in my backpack. As I stood up Zig picked me up and sat me on the desk. Zig just started kissing me and I was trying to push him away. He began to suck near my collarbone way too hard so I began to scream in pain. He started touching my breasts and kissing my neck.

"HELP" I screamed

"Shut up" Zig breathed and held my butt and began kissing my neck again.

I still screamed for help. Miles soon came in.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Miles screamed at Zig. Miles punched Zig's nose so hard it was bleeding. I actually think he broke his nose. I ran up to miles and hugged him. I was crying.

"Sh sh. Don't worry Maya he's gone. It's over." Miles said quietly, trying to calm me down.

That wasn't true it's not over. Zig lives in the same house as me, he goes to the same school as me. He will be able to do so much more when Miles isn't around. This is definitely, totally not over. As long as Zig likes me it won't be over.

If anything It's just the beginning.

**What is Zig going to do next? What will Miles do to stop him? Will Miles even be able to stop him? Will Zig be the cause of the ending of Matlingsworth. Find out soon in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Anything

Maya's POV

I was eating my cereal in the morning. I just had to tell myself that as long as me and Miles are together I'm safe. The problem was that no matter how much I told myself that I knew it was a lie. Even if it was true Zig lives with me and Miles doesn't. What happens when Miles isn't there to protect me? As I was thinking, Zig happened to show up. He sat down in the chair in front of me and began to pour cereal into his bowl. As he looked up I couldn't help but notice the bandage on his nose. The bandage on his BROKEN nose. The broken nose that was caused by Miles, because of me.

"Your boyfriend isn't always going to be around to save you" Zig told me once he noticed I was staring at his nose.

"I- I…I kn…n….know" I stuttered.

"And when he's not me and you will have….. Fun" Zig said with a smirk.

I was going to say something when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it and I saw Miles. I gave him a hug but then I noticed my mom ran to open the door too. My mom likes Miles, a lot actually. She probably just doesn't know about him and alcohol, drugs, girls, and parties.

"Hello Miles, it's good to see you darling. How are you?" My mom asks him.

"I'm doing fine, thank you Mrs. Matlin. I was just wondering if I can walk Maya to school today" Miles said.

"Of course you can. Bye, have a wonderful day you two!" my mom said happily.

As we were walking Miles took my hand in his. "Your mom really likes me doesn't she?" Miles asked with a grin. I just nodded. All of a sudden Miles stopped walking and looked straight at me

"What did Zig do?" Miles quietly asked with concern in his voice

I told him everything. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something" Miles said. Then he winked. I smiled. No matter how sad I am the person who always cheers me up is him. Miles Hollingsworth the third.

When we finally got to school Miles began to take me to the main office.

"Excuse me I'd like to be put in the rubber room." Miles told the lady at the front desk.

"I'm sorry but I can't – oh" The lady stopped talking when Miles pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

Eventually the lady at the front desk took the hundred dollar bill from Miles and put him in the rubber room.

"Why do you want to be in the rubber room?" I asked him.

"I don't want to leave you alone with Zig and his friends." Miles said while taking me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To science class obviously" Miles said chuckling a little bit.

"But you don't have science with me, I have science with- oh….." I said in realization.

"Yeah you have it with Zig so I asked to be switched to that class." Miles told me with a grin.

"You're amazing you know" I said smiling at him. We both stopped walking and began to kiss. The kiss began to get passionate. Then, the bell rang.

"SCIENCE!" we both said in union.

We began walking to science and when we got there, there were only two seats left. They were next to each other, but they were in the same table as Zig and Tiny.

Miles and I took our seats and I noticed that Miles' eyes were brown instead of green. This made me realize the emotion he was feeling right now. ANGER.

"Okay class, today you'll be assigned a project. In this project you and your group members must choose any human body system and create a brochure on it. Make sure you answer all the questions from your rubric, which I'm passing out." Mrs. Gerald said as she began to pass out the rubrics.

I turned to my group members and saw Miles, Tiny, and zig giving each other death glares.

"Okay….." I began trying to end the tension. "I think we should do the skeletal system because it's really easy and if we didn't have the skeletal system we would be all wibbly wobbly." I said trying to create a happy mood.

"I agree" Miles said with a grin as he put his arm around me. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were green again. I also notice disgust in Zig's eyes.

"You're just agreeing with Maya because she's your girlfriend." Zig said

"No, I agreed because it's really easy and important." Miles said trying to hide his anger.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were just agreeing with the blonde who's going to dump your sorry ass pretty soon."

Miles got really mad at this, he stood up and was about to punch him.

I knew I had to stop him before he hurts Zig and gets in trouble. I quickly, but gentely put my hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at me. He looked at me with sadness as if he thought that what Zig had said was true.

"Don't listen to him, I would never do that." I told Miles. He began to smile. "I know."

"What about the endocrine system?" Tiny said looking at me. I swear he was undressing me with his eyes.

The bell rang. "What's so important about the endocrine system? I asked as I began packing my stuff into my backpack.

"Well you see the endocrine system is in charge of all hormones. Especially sex hormones." Tiny said coming closer to me.

"And If we do the endocrine system we can study those sex hormones when your mom's not home" Zig said as he put his hand on my butt.

Miles began punching zig. Tiny then jumped on Miles. Tiny then held Miles down on the floor and Zig began punching Miles. Blood was visible.

"STOP!" I yelled "No" Zig and Tiny said in union. I began trying to push Zig off of Miles but it was no use.

I saw Tiny take out a knife. I began to cry. "Stop! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" I began to scream.

"Wait. Put the knife away Tiny." Zig said

"Why?" Tiny asked.

"Just do it" Zig said with a smirk. Tiny just held Miles back more tightly. Zig started walking closer to me.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Miles screamed.

Zig just ignored Miles.

"Anything? Okay. We won't hurt your rich kid boyfriend if _

**Yep, that's right! Cliffhanger! What does Zig want Maya to do? Will she do it? What else does Zig have in store for this young couple? Will Matlingsworth be threatened? Find out in the next chapter soon. **


	4. A Phone Call?

Maya's POV

"Anything? Okay. We won't hurt your rich kid boyfriend if you make out with me." Said Zig.

Miles was saying something I couldn't understand because Tiny's hand was covering his mouth.

"No sex?" I asked

"No sex. Your bra and panties can stay on too." He said.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"It has to be totally heated and it has to be the whole Saturday." He said

"deal" I said.

Tiny let go of Miles. He took my hand and he took me outside of school.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked me.

"Look if I didn't agree he would kill you" I explained.

"He's going to rape you" Miles said

"He said he wouldn't" I said.

"Maya we are not in kindergarten anymore. He can break his promise." Miles said.

"But"-

"No buts. You're not going to do it." Miles cut me off.

I was about to agree until I realized something, "What about Zig? If I don't do it then he will hurt you."

"I don't care, you won't do it" Miles said through gritted teeth.

"I will." I said to him.

"Fine" Miles said angrily. I couldn't help but notice, Miles' eyes were brown. Not green.

_Zig's POV_

I smiled once Miles and Maya went out to talk.

"Dude, why would you do that? We could have killed him and ended this but you didn't because you decided that you want to make out with Maya on Saturday." Tiny asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry this is all part of my plan." I said with a smirk

"What plan? Do you _want_ them to keep being all lovey dovey?

"No it's a plan that will break them up and not get us in jail for murdering someone.

I smiled.

Miles POV

I really love Maya. No matter what she says I'm not going to let Zig do anything to her just because she doesn't want me to get hurt. I began to walk back into the school, trying to find Zig and Tiny to change the deal. I finally found them in the science classroom.

"Zig, the deals off" I said walking towards Zig and Tiny.

"Sorry, but that can't happen. Although we can always switch the deal" Zig said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that Maya and I won't have to make out and you won't get hurt if you break up with her."

"What's the catch?"

"You can't tell Maya about this talk. She has to think your breaking up with her because you don't love her."

"I will never hurt her like that zig" I said angrily but quietly.

"Fine I guess I'll just rape her" Zig said smiling.

"You said you wouldn't" I screamed. I felt heat rising to my face as I began to get angry.

"Well I'm not the type to be known for keeping my promises." Zig said quietly.

What am I going to do? I could let Maya get raped by Zig or break her heart by breaking up with her and telling her that I don't love her anymore. If I don't do none of these two then I'll be killed.

I ended up deciding to _.

-PAGE BREAK-

Maya's POV

It's Friday. This means that tomorrow I'll have to make out with Zig. I'm just really confused about Miles. I keep texting him but he won't text me back. I tried calling him too but it just automatically sends me to voicemail. I hope it's not family problems again.

Every single period of the day passed and I haven't seen Miles the whole day. I was starting get really worried. When my last period (science) was over I saw Tristan and told him this.

"I bet you it has something to do with Zig." She said

"Why would you think that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Zig _was_ in a good mood all day" Tristan said.

I had to admit, Tristan was right, Zig was in a happy mood this whole day. Therefor I decided to go talk to him.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Zig furiously.

"Who are you talking about Maya?" Zig asked, acting as if he was innocent.

"You know I'm talking about Miles, you bastard!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't do anything to your snobby rich kid boyfriend. By the way save the noises for when we make out okay? Because they totally turn me on." He said with a wink.

I knew Zig was lying about Miles. I began to walk out of Degrassi. My phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Maya, you need to come to the hospital NOW! It's Miles."

**Yep, that's right cliffhanger! Who was the person who called Maya? What happened to Miles? Is he okay? Does this have something to do with Zig? Will this be the end of Matlingsworth? I'm sorry guys that it took so long to update. I'm also very sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I would also like to thank you guys for all your nice reviews. If you readers are fans of Matlingsworth you should totally check this fanfiction, it's called Revenge is best served cold by ****Draco-Harry-Lover-1****. Thanks again you guys! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
